Seven-Part II
by misscherryblossom
Summary: What happened next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clara P.O.V.

It was mid December. Four months had passed since I arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. A lot has happened since then. I learnt of Sebastian's secret under unfortunate circumstances, and as a result, I too am like him - a demon. Only Sebastian, the young master and I know of our true nature.

I had stayed at the manor after being accepted into their odd little 'family'. I had promised to protect the master and his home, along with Sebastian and the others, in return for their hospitality.

Master Ciel had just celebrated his birthday a few days ago, and everyone was now getting into the Christmas spirit. Mey-rin, Finny and I had decorated the halls to the highest possible standards, not without incident, leading to Sebastian having to finish it off. Overall, the young master seemed to approve.

I had just collected some logs for the fire in the kitchen, and was on my way to deliver them. Bard passed me in the corridor, his face was black, and all I could really make out was his grin. I pushed the kitchen door open with my hip as my hands were full. Sebastian was there, putting out a fire and cleaning up with superhuman speed. I stood and watched him in awe. Well, I know he is a demon, and this is much work is nothing to him, but he still amazed me. After setting down the wood, I approached a counter with a number of bowls with different mixtures in.

Clara- 'What are you making?'

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and walked over to me.

Sebastian- 'Chocolate éclairs.'

He dipped his finger in some chocolate sauce.

Sebastian- 'You want to try some?'

He moved his slender chocolate covered finger towards my mouth, and I tasted it.

Clara- 'It's delicious.'

I smiled up at him. I noticed a bowl of cream by the chocolate. I scooped a bit up with my finger and went to let Sebastian taste it, only to wipe it on his cheek, giggling. He glared at me, wickedly.

Clara- 'I-I'm sorry. Here, let me get that.'

I got on my tiptoes and leaned towards his face. I gently licked the cream from his porcelain cheek. Standing back, I saw he was grinning mischievously.

Sebastian- 'Just like a cat, my lady.'

Getting more chocolate on his finger, he drew a line down my neck from my ear to my breast. Slowly working his way up from the bottom, he licked the chocolate off my skin, making his way up to my ear. I let out a little moan as he nibbled the lobe.

We were suddenly interrupted by the sound of plates smashing. We both turned toward the noise to see Mey-rin standing in the doorway. Her face was bright red, broken plates surrounded her feet.

Mey-rin- 'U-uhhh... Mr Sebastian sir, the, um, master sent for you.'

Sebastian- 'I see. I'll be on my way then.'

Not knowing where to look, Mey-rin started picking up the shards in a hurry.

Clara- 'Here, let me help.'

We picked up the mess in silence.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock and it had already started to get dark outside. Master Ciel had been called to London on business that morning, and Sebastian had accompanied him. It was time to tend to the horses. Outside it had started to snow heavily. Putting a shawl over my head, I stepped outside, snow crunching under my feet. As I was replenishing they hay, I could feel someone watching me. I looked around in all directions, but couldn't see anyone. I thought nothing else of it and returned indoors.

Throughout the day, as I got on with my daily tasks, I kept feeling like I was being watched. Maybe I was just being paranoid. After finishing my work, I returned to my room. I removed my shoes and sat on the edge of my bed. It was getting late, and the other servants had already gone to bed. Wondering what to do with myself, I started brushing my hair as I no longer needed to sleep. I noticed a strange smell filling the room, and felt an unfamiliar presence outside my door. Feeling a little dazed, I got up and crept to the door. Turning the handle slowly, I realised it had been locked from the outside. In my drowsy state, I began to panic, weakly pulling at the door handle. I dropped to the floor, my knees suddenly unable to hold my weight. The presence had disappeared from the other side of the door. I was about to pass out when someone knocked on the door.

Sebastian- 'Clara? Are you there?'

Clara- 'Se-Sebastian?'

I fell against the door in an attempt to let him know to come in. I heard a key turn in the lock and in he came, as I forced myself out of the way of the door. As soon as he saw me on the floor, he picked my up.

Clara- 'What are you doing back so soon?'

Sebastian- 'There was a change in circumstances. What.. happened?'

I told him everything that had happened as he carried me to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clara P.O.V.

A single candle illuminated the dark bedroom with a dull glow. The clock out in the corridor struck three, echoing through the halls. The rest of the house was silent. A glass smashed on the floor by my bed, knocked over by my clumsy arm. I was too preoccupied with what else was going on to care. Sebastian was laying on top of me, softly biting at my neck. He grabbed my arm and pinned it down above my head. I freed myself with ease, now I was getting stronger. Sebastian moved further down my neck. I let out a long, hushed moan, and wrapped my arms around his exposed back. I started scratching his back, gently at first. As if in response, Sebastian started biting and kissing my neck harder. I felt warm blood trickle round the back of my neck. Digging in my long sharp claws, I scratched harder, causing Sebastian to growl with pleasure.

I looked up to his face, and was met with his gaze, his glowing red eyes seemed brighter in the dim room. He licked some remaining blood from his lips. His face crept closer to mine, one of his hands slipped behind my head and he pulled me in for a deep kiss. His hot, fierce tongue invaded my mouth, over and over. I felt his free hand make its way over my breast and further down, exploring my body. I couldn't help but moan with his every touch. He kissed me savagely, suppressing my moans. It was asphyxiating. He brought his hand up and wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't so much feelings of love we had towards each other, rather feelings of lust and possession. When I finally couldn't take it any more, I gave myself up to him.

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V.

Last night I had promised Clara I would search the manor for signs of intruders. The young master had had a long day, and so I didn't want to risk waking him at that hour. She hadn't noticed anyone was there, so it was unlikely they had left any evidence of their presence. It seems whoever it was were probably familiar with Clara and knew how to move around unnoticed by her, and there weren't many people who knew her...

I was unable to find any hint of intrusion, and so proceeded to the kitchen to make tea for the master. Carrying the tea on a tray, I approached the young masters bedroom door and knocked. I entered the room.

Sebastian- 'Young Master, it's time for you to get up. I've prepared Ceylon tea for you this morning..'

Hmm...

His bed was empty, the covers on the floor. Laying on his pillow was a blank sealed envelope. Upon opening it, I found a rather disturbing letter. It seems the young master was taken during the night, how bothersome. I must have been somewhat, distracted, last night as this happened. Thinking over last night, Clara entered the room.

Clara- 'What are you grinning at?'

Sebastian- 'Hmm? Oh, nothing.'

I couldn't help but chuckle.

Clara- 'I've come to collect the masters bedding. Um, where is the young master Ciel?'

I sighed.

Sebastian- 'It seems he was taken in the night. And now this tea has gone to waste. The culprit left this.'

I handed the letter to Clara.

Clara- 'What?! They came for me, but took master Ciel instead. Why didn't they take me?'

Sebastian- 'They must have known you were otherwise occupied last night, and it was more convenient for them to take my lord instead since they were here.'

I gently stroked Clara's hair, and played with it around my fingers.

Clara- 'It says here they will be taking him to a boat, The Laurel. We should go after him immediately!'

She suddenly turned to leave. I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

Sebastian- 'We have plenty of time. We will...'

Clara- 'Wait, what's that?'

I let go of her shoulder and she crouched down and touched the floor. She rubbed her finger and thumb together, and smelt her hand.

Clara- 'It's oil. And it smells like... me?'

I pulled her up and smelt it too. Looking at the floor, I could now make out a few faint oily footprints.

Sebastian- 'How did I not notice this? And why does it smell like you?'

Clara- '...'

Sebastian- 'Well of course it wasn't you. Are you forgetting what we were doing at this time..?'

Her face turned red, and I snickered at her.

Sebastian- 'I must be losing my touch. I have been rather distracted lately...'

Clara- 'I'm sorry. I'll see if I can pick up any unusual scents around here, but it seems they figured out a way to cover it. Has the master not called you?'

Sebastian- 'No... It's possible he's not conscious right now. But it should be easy enough to find him and be back in time to prepare dinner.'

Clara- '...'

* * *

_(Went into **way** too much detail when I first wrote this... Oops._

_It's taking me a while to type up and post.. need more hours in the day -_-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clara P.O.V.

I managed to follow the masked scent to an old warehouse by the docks. A large padlock locked it. With a gentle tug, Sebastian ripped the whole lock from the door. The door creaked open, accompanied with a small cloud of dust. It seemed a little derelict. Inside, it was dim and musty, the few windows there were clumsily boarded up with little light coming through small gaps.

Clara- 'He was here, though it seems only briefly.'

Sebastian was crouching on the far side of the room, on the floor was a small pool of blood.

Clara- 'Is that..?'

I made my way over to him. Removing his glove, Sebastian dipped his finger in the blood and tasted it.

Sebastian- 'No. This belongs to someone else.'

He stood back up, and turned to look at me. He touched my lips, leaving traces of the blood. His face crept closer and he pressed his lips against mine. I reluctantly moved myself away from him.

Clara- 'Don't you think we should be looking for the young master?'

He grinned at me.

Sebastian- 'I'm sorry, my lady, you are just so distracting.'

Clara- 'Sebastian... Could you at least act concerned? Come on, we need to find that boat. He must be on it already.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, my lady.'

We exited the small warehouse, and made our way to the riverside. I looked out over the river, there were many boats in the distance.

Clara- 'He's on one of those.'

Sebastian held out his hand to me.

Sebastian- 'Come, this shouldn't take long.'

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

I opened my eyes. It was dark. There was some sort of sack covering my head. From what I could tell, my arms were tied behind a post, the floor I was sitting on was damp. The way I seemed to rock gently suggested I was on a boat. I felt a little drowsy, the familiar sweet smell of chloroform lingered on me. So I had been kidnapped. Again. Why hasn't that idiot come for me yet. He's probably really enjoying this. I sighed.

-'Oh, looks like the little brat's woke up.'

I was abruptly kicked hard in my left side, and groaned. The sack was lifted off my head. I was in a dingy room, curtains closed on every window, with only a small lamp on a desk giving light to the room. There were two rather large men standing in front of me, another by a window kept peeking outside through the side of a curtain. Sitting beside the lamp on the desk was a gaunt man in a suit, his legs crossed and a smile on his face. Long blonde hair covered one eye. I glared at him.

Ciel- 'What do you bastards want?'

- 'Shut up, you little shit.'

One of the large men punched me fiercely, repeatedly. The other started kicking me. I just smiled up at them between punches, blood dripping from my face.

The man in the suit spoke up.

-'Boys, boys, that's enough. We won't have anything to trade at this rate.'

He looked at me, a vile smirk across his angular face. He stood up from the desk, and ran his hand through his blonde hair pushing it away from his face. I saw that he was missing his left eye, four long scars where it once was. He slowly made his way across the room to me.

-'Look, kid. I just want what's mine. As soon as that butler of yours brings her to us, you can leave. So just sit tight, and be a good boy, yea?'

I spat some blood out next to his feet.

Ciel- 'So you're after the girl?'

I laughed.

Ciel- 'How unfortunate for you. My butler doesn't take too kindly to people trying to take his things.'

Still smiling up at him, he narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand. As he was about to hit me, the man by the window called out.

-'Hey, boss. Think I just heard something out there.'

-'Tsk. Well, go and check it out, you twit.'

The man left the room. The suited man walked back over to the desk and sighed. Just as he was about to sit, the man outside shouted out and suddenly came hurtling through a window. Daylight came pouring though the broken window.

-'What the...!?'

All three men stood back away from the door. It opened slowly. Standing there was Sebastian, removing his gloves, and smiling. Clara stood behind him.

Sebastian- 'So sorry I'm late. I've come to retrieve my master. I hope he hasn't troubled you.'

* * *

_~(Sorry it's taken so long to update)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clara P.O.V.

Clara- 'This is it, The Laurel.'

We had found the boat easily. Shortly after arriving on deck, a man had come out of the cabin and attacked us. Sebastian quickly dealt with him and threw him through a window. We opened the door which the man had just came out of, and entered. Three men stood looking at us, Master Ciel glared at us.

Sebastian- 'So sorry I'm late. I've come to retrieve my master. I hope he hasn't troubled you.'

Sebastian walked over to Ciel.

-'Whoa there, not so fast. Hand over the girl first.'

Sebastian stopped. I looked over at the men. One in particular caught my eye. I gasped. He smiled at me.

-'So... looks like you remember me.'

I started shaking with anger.

Clara- 'You! You're a monster! All those children... how could you!'

This was the very man who owned the laboratory where I had been held for most of my life. He would watch over every test and experiment, always with a hideous smile across his face. He would go out to 'collect' children for his latest experiments. He was an unbelievably nasty,gruesome man. I had gotten close to killing this man once, only managing to take his eye. But I was stronger now.

He smirked at me, laughing a little. All the while, I was getting more riled up.

Clara- 'Sebastian, untie the young master and get him out of here. I'll finish this.'

Sebastian- 'As you wish, my lady.'

Sebastian smiled at me, and turned toward Ciel. One of the large men revealed a gun, and aimed it toward Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V.

-'One more step, and I'll blow your brains out.'

Sebastian- 'Heh.'

I turned back toward the men, and laughed at them. As I was about to attack them, Clara stopped me.

Clara- 'Sebastian, wait. Allow me.'

Her eyes glowed a little as she said this to me, grinning. I left her to it. Clara pounced on the man with the gun, and swiftly but gracefully slashed his throat with her beautiful claws. He didn't even have the chance to scream, how wonderful. Within seconds, she was on top of the other man, slashing at his throat too. There was now blood everywhere, Clara was covered. I couldn't help but smile broadly at her. I looked down to Master Ciel, who just looked indifferent, waiting to leave. The boss looked at Clara, horrified, as she sat on top of the body, licking blood from her hand like a cat.

-'You bitch! I'll take care of you myself!'

He took out a knife and made his way over to Clara with haste. Clara rose to her feet. As soon as he got close enough to her, she grabbed his arms with ease, and pulled them behind his back. He yelled out in pain, and dropped the knife. She pulled him down to his knees and kept his arms restrained with just one hand. She had gotten so strong. With her free hand, she moved the man's hair out of his face, revealing scars across one eye. Clara dug her claws into his neck and slowly scratched him deeply. He screamed.

Clara- 'Maybe I should take your other eye too. You've taken so much already, after all. I wish I had killed you that day, but unfortunately all I managed was this.'

She slowly clawed at his scarred eye.

Clara- 'What to do with you... Killing you like those vermin would be too good for you.'

She looked around the room, noticing a small briefcase by the desk.

Clara- 'Sebastian, would you bring that case over here for me, please?'

The man looked terrified.

-'N-no, please, I'm begging you!'

Clara smiled.

Clara- 'And I don't care.'

I set the case down by Clara and opened it for her. Inside were needles, serums, and various other items.

Clara- 'Just as I thought. You'd never dream of going anywhere without your kit. Sebastian, hand me a couple of those needles, would you.'

Sebastian- 'Of course.'

I handed her various needles from the case.

-'Please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me! A-anything at all, I swear!'

Clara- 'Anything, you say? Die for me.'

And with that, she stuck a needle right into his neck and injected the fluid. One after another, she injected everything in the case into the man's neck. He screamed out in pain. His eyes and nose started to bleed. Clara pushed him down to the floor, and stood over him. She looked down at him, her eyes glowing red, a wicked smile on her face.

Clara- 'How does it feel to be the guinea pig?.'

She kicked him in the side. He rolled onto his side, coughing out blood across the floor, blood now trickling from his ears too.

Clara- 'Hopefully this is the last of you people. You're the only people I could possibly hurt. I hate hurting anyone. But you... you deserve nothing more than this. I hope you continue to suffer after death.'

He writhed in pain on the floor, struggling to breathe. He clutched his stomach, vomiting blood.

- 'Please... the antidote... it's in the case...'

Sebastian- 'Oh, this?'

I held up a small vial. His eyes widened.

- 'Y-yes... *cough* Please...'

I threw the vial to the ground and stood on it. It popped under my foot.

He looked up at Clara.

- 'Now.. who's the... monster..?'

Sebastian- 'I think we're done here. Let's just leave him to die painfully.'

I smiled to Clara, and held out a hand to her. She took my hand and we walked over to the young master and untied him.

Ciel- 'It's about time.'

I picked up the young master and carried him in my arms. We took him to a smaller boat tied to the side of the Laurel, leaving the man to die. Clara made sure to sink the boat before we rowed back to shore.

* * *

Clara P.O.V.

Back at he manor, a few days later, things were back to normal. Master Ciel had taken a few days to rest in his room and recover. But first he had made sure to order Sebastian to look after Pluto for the next few weeks, making sure to take care of his every need, and especially, bathe him. He had also made him get rid of the cats he had been keeping in his room. To say Sebastian was displeased was an understatement.

Sebastian had just finished washing Pluto in the garden. He was soaked. I couldn't help but laugh as I handed him a towel. He didn't look at all pleased.

Sebastian- '...'

I put my arms around his waist.

Clara- 'I'm sure he won't have you doing this for much longer. And I'll find you a new cat.'

I gently rubbed my head against his chest. That seemed to cheer him up a little. He put a hand on my head, and stroked my hair.

Sebastian- 'I looked into the men who were after you. It seems we got rid of the last of them. You should be able to live in peace from here on.'

Clara- 'And the others like me... are there any of them left?'

Sebastian slowly shook his head.

Clara- '...Oh. Well at least they're at peace now.'

I tightened my hold on Sebastian, hugging him close. I had found myself a family, and someone to care for. At last, I could put my past behind me, and look toward the future, protecting what was now mine.


End file.
